Take Me With You
by Dubu MVP
Summary: Hari kasih sayang seharusnya menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Tapi tidak dengannya. Haehyuk fiction.


**Disclaimer:**

**They are belongs God and Themself**

**Warnig:**

**Typo(s)**

Februari

Bulan yang selalu ditunggu kedatangannya oleh banyak orang di dunia. Bulan dengan sebuah tanggal di mana para gadis memberikan hadiah kepada orang yang mereka kasihi. Sebuah tanggal di mana toko-toko berbondong-bondong menghias toko mereka dengan cat dan segala sesuatu yang berwarna merah muda, menawarkan bermacam-macam cokelat dengan beragam bentuk dan rasa, bunga dan benda-benda lainnya yang ditujukan untuk perayaan setahun sekali itu. Para gadis pun tidak akan segan untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk mencari atau membuat barang yang menurut mereka cocok, memasuki setiap toko hingga ke sudut kota. Mengingat betapa bahagianya orang tersayang mereka saat menerima pemberian mereka, membuat para gadis itu rela bertahan dalam dinginnya udara yang menusuk kulit. Namun ditengah suasana yang diliputi rasa kasih sayang, seseorang di kejauhan menatap mereka dengan pandangan kesal. Merasa tidak nyaman, orang tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menjauh sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket cokelat panjangnya.

**[...]**

Kueratkan kembali jaket cokelat yang kukenakan, berjalan secepat yang kubisa agar pemandangan merah muda memuakkan di sepanjang jalan dapat segera berlalu. Melihat pemandangan seperti itu benar-benar membuat mataku sakit. Jika aku bisa, aku akan menghapus tanggal tersebut dari kalender di seluruh dunia. Egois memang, tapi aku benar-benar berharap tak akan pernah ada tanggal itu.

Kuputar kunci pintu apartemenku hingga terdengar suara 'klik'. Dingin yang perlahan menembus jaket cokelatku membuatku segera membawa kaki ini memasuki apartemenku yang sederhana. Membawanya menuju satu-satunya kamar yang kumiliki, mengacuhkan resiko terbentur karena ruangan yang gelap gulita.

Kurebahkan tubuh lelahku di atas tempat tidur. Cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela membuat kamar tanpa pencahayaan lampu menjadi sedikit terang, setidaknya dapat membantuku melihat tata letak barang. Tirai-tirai menari pelan ditiup semilir angin yang menyusup celah-celah jendela, membawa hawa dingin dan ingatan akan sosoknya. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, mencoba bersembunyi dari wajahnya yang terefleksikan oleh indera penglihatanku. Namun seberapa kuat dan seberapa lama aku memejamkan mataku, sosoknya tetap tidak mau pergi. Kubuka kembali mataku ketika sosoknya tercetak jelas dalam benakku. Manik hitamku menatap sendu langit-langit kamar, merutuki setiap kejadian yang membuatku merasakan perasaan sakit ini.

Kedua mataku kini melirik sebuah pigura di meja kecil tepat di samping tempat tidurku. Ujung bibirku tertarik membuat sebuah lengkungan yang disebut senyuman. Sebuah senyum yang terbentuk di atas sebuah perasaan bernama kerinduan. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya, senyum yang hanya ia tujukan untukku seorang. Senyum yang kini menambah rasa sakit di hati ini.

Setelah bejam-jam berada dalam keremangan cahaya bulan, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberikan penerangan pada kamarku ini. Kini semuanya terlihat sangat jelas. Tak ada yang istimewa, hanya sebuah single bed, lemari pakaian, rak dan meja yang kugunakan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaanku. Pada satu-satunya rak di kamarku berjejer rapi barang-barang pemberiannya. Tanganku terulur unuk meraih sebuah topi dengan tanda tangan kami berdua di sisinya, pemberian terakhir darinya. Mataku tiba-tiba memanas, memaksa keluar cairan bening dari pelupuk mata ketika kembali teringat olehku kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Dadaku sesak, kedua kakiku pun kini tak mampu menopang tubuhku sendiri. Aku bersimpuh, menopang tubuh dengan kedua tanganku sambil menangis dalam diam. Tidak ada isakan, hanya butiran air mata yang terus turun membasahi pipi dengan tubuh bergetar, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Terus seperti itu hingga tubuh ini lelah dan tertidur di atas lantai yang dingin.

**[...]**

Matahari mulai menampakkan semangatnya, berbagi kehangatan pada setiap insan di bumi, memberi kehangatan dimusim dingin yang membuat orang enggan untuk beranjak dari balutan selimut tebal. Tidak seperti musim dingin di hari sebelumnya, orang-orang terutama para gadis sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk memberikan apa yang telah mereka buat untuk orang yang mereka kasihi. Mereka memberikan semua itu dengan berbagai cara, ada yang memberikannya langsung, tapi ada pula yang memberikannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Banyak pemuda yang merasa bahagia pada saat menerima pemberian itu, tapi tidak dengan pemuda satu ini. Pemuda bernama Lee Hyukjae itu sibuk memandang horor tumpukan benda bersampul kertas kado berwarna merah muda dari ukuran yang besar hingga yang kecil, dari bentuk kotak hingga berbentuk hati. Saking banyaknya hingga benda-benda itu berserakan di lantai.

"Ma-mafkan saya, _sajangnim_. Mereka me-memaksa untuk masuk," ujar seorang gadis seraya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani memandang pemuda berambut cokelat di hadapannya.

Hyukjae atau sering dipanggil Eunhyuk menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan pikiran. "Cepat keluarkan semuanya dari ruanganku," perintahnya seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Gadis itu membungkuk hormat dan segera mengeluarkan benda-benda itu dengan cekatan. Mereka pasti akan marah padaku, batinnya.

**[...]**

Pohon-pohon yang menjulang, bunga-bunga hias yang ditata dengan apik, sebuah kolam dengan air mancur menjadi pemandanganku saat ini. Setelah kejadian benda-benda berwarna merah muda yang menggunung di atas meja kerjaku, aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sejenak, menghindari permintaan untuk menerima setiap pemberian teman-temanku, meninggalkan berkas yang harus diperiksa dan meninggalkan pertemuan dengan kolega bisnisku.

Tak ada yang kukerjakan selain duduk dengan tatapan kosong, membiarkan pikiranku melayang bebas hingga sebuah ingatan dari masa lalu menyusup di kepalaku, memutarkan sebuah kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Kejadian yang membuatku tidak merayakan hari valentine seperti orang kebanyakan, tidak ada cokelat, kado atau apapun. _"Jangan membuang-buang uang dan waktu untuk membuat cokelat lagi. Kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang lain saat valentine nanti," _begitulah yang dia bilang. Pernah sekali aku memberikannya topi ketika semua orang mulai menganggap aneh perayaan valentine kami, bukannya diterima topi itu dikembalikannya lagi padaku. Semenjak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi membuatkannya cokelat, bahkan memberikan sebuah benda padanya. Kami lebih suka menghabiskan waktu berdua, entah itu pergi ke taman bermain ataupun hanya duduk di atas sebuah bukit sambil memandang ke arah kota. Bagi orang lain mungkin hal itu membosankan, tapi bagi kami hal itu lebih nikmat dari cokelat manapun, lebih menggembirakan dari sekadar menerima hadiah. Aneh memang, tapi begitulah cara kami untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam.

Aku tersenyum mengingat semua hal menyenangkan yang kami lakukan berdua, namun senyum itu kembali memudar ketika peristiwa tidak menyenangkan itu muncul. Membuka kembali luka di hati ini, luka yang belum kutemukan obatnya. Luka yang entah sampai kapan sanggup kutahan.

**[...****]**

Hari telah menjelang sore, namun tidak ada niat untukku melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang. Setelah seharian berjalan tak tentu arah dan meninggalkan semua pekerjaanku, kini saatnya aku untuk bertemu dengannya. Rasa bahagia selalu muncul ketika kakiku menapaki jalan untuk menemuinya. Luka di hatiku pun terkubur sementara oleh rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap. Sungguh tak sabar rasanya untuk bertemu dengannya, memandang wajahnya dan menceritakan semua kejadian yang kulalui tanpanya.

Aspal-aspal tergantikan dengan tanah yang lembab. Tak kupedulikan tanah yang menempel disepatuku. Kucium sebuket bunga mawar merah di tanganku untuk memastikan tetap dalam keadaan segar saat kuberikan padanya. Cara baru perayaan valentine kami yang dimulai dua tahun lalu. Senyum di wajahku semakin lebar ketika jarakku dengannya semakin dekat.

"Hai, Hae, apa kabar? Apa kau kesepian? Kau tahu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku iri melihat pasangan lain merayakan valentine bersama. Aku merindukan saat-saat kita hanya berdua merayakan valentine. Apa kau memiliki kekasih lain? Aku harap tidak, karena kalau iya aku tak akan mau bicara denganmu lagi. Hhehe.." Aku mencoba tertawa, bertingkah seceria mungkin seperti Eunhyuk yang selama ini ia kenal. Tapi mata ini mengkhianatiku, merusak dinding keceriaan yang telah susah payah kubangun.

"Kapan kau akan menjemputku? Cepatlah datang dan jemput aku agar kita bisa bersama lagi." Kuhapus air mataku, kembali berusaha unuk tersenyum dan mengembalikan keceriaanku. Aku berlutut di sampingnya, meletakkan bunga yang kubawa di hadapannya. "Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan tetap seperti yang kau inginkan. Menjaga seluruh hati ini untukmu." Kucium batu nisan yang memahat namanya seolah-olah sang pemilik namalah yang tengah kucium. Kurasakan seseorang membelai lembut kepalaku, entah itu perasaanku saja atau bukan, yang pasti aku sangat menikmati sentuhan lembutnya. Angin berhembus perlahan membawa pergi sentuhan lembut itu bersamaan terbukanya mataku dengan perlahan.

Aku kembali bangkit, tersenyum kembali untuknya. Senyum tulus tanpa kepura-puraan. Berbalik membelakanginya, meghembuskan napas perlahan dan pergi meninggalkan tempat peristirahatannya. Menitipkan setiap rasa rindu dan cintaku pada mawar merah yang kuberikan untuknya. Untuk dia yang pergi mendahuluiku. Untuk dia yang pergi meninggalkanku selamanya pada hari kasih sayang. Lee Donghae.

**The End**

Ah, mianhae, aku tahu bulannya udah lewat, tapi daripada mubazir udah dibikin dan kalo nunggu tahun depan kelamaan, akhirnya nekat dipublish sekarang..hhehe

Oh ya, buat fic yang Can You Be Mine? Baru bisa diapdet setelah UN selesai. Jadi mohon bersabar^^

**Kritik? Saran?**

**~RnR~**


End file.
